Healing: A Percy Jackson Story
by destined2beahero
Summary: They've had enough, but the Fates aren't done. When our favorite duo, Percy and Annabeth, plunge into darkness farther than anyone thinks it's possible to save them from, fighting without force comes into play as a seemingly clueless girl at the young age of 11 wanders into their lives. A new prophecy, an impossible sacrifice, an impressive panhandler. Hope u like it! Peace out.
1. Chapter One: Prophecy

**PERCY Prologue**

I'm done. Done with prophecies, done with quests, done with fake happiness, the lot. Done with cracking jokes to try and dispel what Tartarus has done to me. I'm letting it come naturally, and I have a future now. Even the gods had to agree that this was too much. After leaving Piper, Leo, and Jason to deal with Gaia on their own and coming back successful and alive, I couldn't help thinking, _Enough. It's over._

The gods are _stupid_ for putting Annabeth and I through this; none of them have any decency. They didn't DARE put us through _anything_ more, or else I am gonna storm up to Olympus and kick their and the Fates' sorry-

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth was staring at me, concern and fear written all over her face. I smiled at her, her princess curls, gray, almond shaped eyes looking fierce and beautiful.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, just thinking about how stupid the Fates are."

Her eyes darkened too. "Yeah.", before she frowned, looking kind of fearful, but the fire in her eyes didn't leave. "What if they heard that?!" she asked, staring up at the ceiling. Considering what happened next, I'd say they heard.

"They wouldn't dare. A- After all we've been through? I can't see it."

Actually, I was going to say, " _At least, they BETTER NOT, THOSE-"_ but then I decided against it. Annabeth had a point. Heck, she _always_ has a point. Wise Girl. _My_ Wise Girl.

"Seaweed Brain, if-" She never finished.

Tyson and Grover burst into the dining pavilion, Grover breathing hard. "PERCY! Ra-"

"Brother! Ella is here-

"TYSON! LET ME FINISH!" Woah. If _Grover_ is interrupting _Tyson_ by _screaming_ , this is either a really big deal, or this was Grover's evil clone. Grover flinched slightly before saying, "Rachel is saying a prophecy, and it sounds important." Annabeth and I exchanged darkly significant looks. "Plus… I think it has the two of you in it, plus some other-" Annabeth and I ran to the big house, shoes barely touching the ground, My heart was beating fast and hard, Annabeth looking ghostly pale beside me. We were holding each other's hands tight. I didn't know when or if we even got there, all I knew was one second we were running, the next we had pulled each other close, holding each other tight and close, like we were keeping each other tethered to mortality, kissing lime nothing else mattered. Because in that moment, nothing else did. We were sobbing, falling to the floor on our knees, because both of us knew we couldn't, we wouldn't, take much more. It was gone, gone, nothing, nothing was right anymore. I yelled at the sky, pulling Annabeth close. _Nothing._


	2. Chapter 2: Two Hundred Thirty Seven

**I Angelina**

"When are we gonna eat?" I asked, smirking. Cristina and Lavender just stared at me, the look on their faces saying very clearly, _You poor, poor child._ Ha! These kids are too easy. Not sure I have the right to call them kids though, they were both a couple of years older than me. It was actually pretty intimidating, considering…

"We can't eat; we don't have the money."

I pouted, playing dumb. They're in for the shock of their lives! "Why did we split up to panhandle then?" I asked. I could barely control the ear to ear grin threatening to give it all away.

"We don't have enough." said Lavender. Christina rolled her eyes, murmuring, _Obviously_ under her breath. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. The older kids' looks saying _Does this kid need a mental facility?_ were replaced with looks of complete and utter shock as I pulled off my random, fez style hat, paper stashed in it Abraham Lincoln style. Not just any paper, though. It was crisp, cold, hard, _cash._ I laughed at them gaping like fishes, Lavender saying "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." under her breath. I cried, "Cheap fast food no more, Complaining Christina! We're getting a pizza and then getting as far away from this place as we can."

"Wha- in one hou- How much?!" Christina blurted, eyes wide.

I finally let the smile take over my face as I sing songed, "237 dollars, yeah!" sidestepping and snapping in a small dance. Christina was looking at me in shock and slight suspicion, Lavender's with greatfulness and curiosity. Both of them were grudgingly admiring if me. _Me!_ Lavender looked like she was going to ask me something, but I stopped her. "Question me later. Let's live" I lapsed into song again "like it's the last night of our lives!" I didn't even _remotely_ care about their reactions anymore; the euphoria and adrenaline running through my veins were overtaking every other emotion. _Boom! Get_ roasted, _world! I win!_


End file.
